Enjoyment
by Lilian
Summary: Before the Source, before the mess, Phoebe and Cole were a loving, passionate couple. Care to share a moment with them? :0


** Enjoyment **,  
  
by Lilian.   
  
AN: I'm sick of the storyline. Don't get me wrong, I like evil-Cole, and drool over him all 45 minutes of the show, but Phoebe and him are kinda icky right now. So, I decided to write this to lift my own (and a very dear friend's) spirits. It seemed to work...  
  
This can be set pretty much whenever you want to in the Cole & Phoebe storyline. But just to be safe, season 4, after he became human.   
  
Read on, and don't forget to review!.   
  
  
*****************  
  
  
She moaned in their kiss, feeling his strong body under hers. The warm water around them encouraged them further, and the soft lit candles added a romantic glow to the otherwise cold, business-like bathroom.   
  
He smiled at her soft noises, relishing in the fact the he was causing them.   
  
Only him. All for him.  
  
They broke apart, and Phoebe rested back against him, breathing slowly.   
  
In. Out. In. Out.   
  
Cole caressed her sides gently, as Phoebe drew her legs up, and his own moved in accord with hers, enveloping her even further.   
  
"It's perfect".   
  
Her low whisper broke the silence with ease, and he did not cease his motions as he spoke back to her.   
  
"What?".   
  
Her small hand came out of the warm, wet depths of bubbles, and settled on his right knee, mimicking his own moves against her waist.   
  
"This. You. This moment is everything I dreamt about".   
  
He grinned against her hair, and moved his hands up further, boldly tracing circles along her belly.   
  
"You have dreams about me?".   
  
He could feel her smile, even if he never saw it. Of course she had dreams about him--- he had woken up in the middle of the night, brought back from sleep by her whispering his name, her athletic body glistening with sweat... and that worked both ways.   
  
He had dreamed about her many times, and most times, he woke up to find her looking at him, a wicked gleam on her eyes, while her hand did wonders to his body.   
  
Hey, he was only human!.   
  
"All my life".   
  
That was not entirely true. Well, in a way, it was. She had always dreamed about a handsome stranger who would come from the darkness (hypothetically speaking, but it seemed destiny had taken her hopes literally), and sweep her off her feet. It was only until after she met him that the handsome stranger gained features, and Cole's piercing blue eyes were the ones looking back at her from dreamland.   
  
His left hand tenderly cupped a breast, and he just held it, basking in the feeling of rightness that settled on him as he did so. He leaned forward, just the tiniest bit, and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Are they kinky dreams?".   
  
She mock slapped his knee, but there was no energy behind her hand--- she was distracted, needing to feel his skilled fingers moving over her. But they were still, so, so still...   
  
He knew how to tease.   
  
Oh well, so could she.   
  
"I don't know...".   
  
She shifted in his lap, almost casually, as she reached over for the soap. The groan that left his lips as she did so was enough for her to drop it into the bubbles. But the biggest of grins danced across her lips.   
  
So there.   
  
It wasn't long before they had exited the bathroom and moved to their room, leaving wet footprints throughout the hallway in the process. Phoebe absently hoped they would disappear before morning, or Piper would have her head.   
  
All thoughts concerning her older sister flew out of her head, when Cole disrobed her from her towel, and threw it across the room. Still, her underwear was in place, as they had learned the hard way you did not cruise around this old and *full* house naked, since it was just then that a younger and very-eager-to-catch-a-peek sister decided she wanted a glass of milk or something.   
  
That was why Cole had his boxers on too...   
  
Still, she couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. Those eyes--- they seemed to dig holes in her, opening her up, exploring her from within, just as she longed his hands to do...   
  
"You're so beautiful...".   
  
In his eyes danced the fire of passion and love, and it spoke volumes to her of his feelings and emotions, because the same blaze was burning in her own. She loved him. With her heart, with her soul, with every fiber of her being--- being that was right now aching to have him near.   
  
"So, you're gonna stand there all night, or you're gonna do something about this?. Because a girl can have fun on her own, you know?".   
  
The amusement in her voice was enough to tell him she was kidding, but it was also loud enough to tell him she was also half-serious.   
  
"I just don't know where to start".   
  
He really didn't. There were always so many things he wanted to do to her... there was not a feeling he coveted the most, than to have her squirming under (or above, if the occasion arose) him, pleasure dancing in her eyes, and her precious lips drawn back in something akin to a snarl of delight.   
  
So, he took the easy way out.   
  
He walked to her, towering above her, and she almost disappeared under his shadow. Almost. Because Phoebe had such a light to herself that even in the darkest of rooms he could find her.   
  
And in her eyes shone such passion, his knees felt weak, and it made his head spin.  
  
Phoebe remained still, knowing Cole liked to drive in these little excursions of theirs. Besides, she was too busy taking in his handsome form to really do anything else.   
  
What good deed had she done in her previous life to deserve this man?.   
  
{Okay, not good to bring evil past life into discussion right now}.  
  
A soft grin danced across her lips, and she licked them in anticipation, as she watched Cole prowl around her, like a hungry predator stalking its victim. A very willing victim, thank you very much.   
  
Cole's stifled groan did not go unheard by her, and it just made the grin bigger.   
  
"Gods, woman, do you know what you do to me?".   
  
She broke into a full-fledged smile, and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Care to enlighten me?".   
  
He came to her from behind, encircling her with his strong arms, in a reminiscence of what they had been like in the bathtub, just a few minutes ago. And it was a different feeling--- not bad different, just... *different*.   
  
Without the water between them, she could feel the heat coming off him, warming her, *boiling* her...   
  
She leaned back against him, and sighed loudly. Gods, all he needed to do was touch her, and she surrendered immediately. Where was her self-control?. Where was the precise, cool headed Phoebe that had lived in New York a couple of years ago, that stopped at nothing to get what she wanted, and had held her ground when men twice Cole's size came at her with far less gentlemanly actions in their perverted minds?.   
  
A wicked thought made its way to her mind.  
  
Hmm, they hadn't played for a while... she had felt he was still too new at this whole 'being human' thing, and had decided to give him a break. But he seemed more than ready now... if the hardness resting against her back was of any indication.   
  
She turned to look at him, and she watched with amusement as one of his eyebrows rose in questioning, knowing the little vixen between his arms had a plan forming in her fertile mind.   
  
"What?".   
  
"I wanna play".   
  
His eyebrow rose even higher, as she twisted in his arms, and faced him fair and square, all five feet and two inches of supple woman pressed against his own frame.   
  
"Should I be worried?".   
  
She smiled knowingly at him, reading in between the lines, and knowing he was on board.   
  
"Not really...".   
  
She squirmed out of his embrace, sat on the bed, crossed her legs, and looked at him, knowing it irked him and aroused him when she did that.   
  
"So?", he asked, feeling his heart and his loins take different sides. One, wanted nothing more than to throw foreplay out the window, and ravish her right there and then, preferably without the underwear on, but he would take whatever way it came. The other, whispered at him to wait, to listen to what she had to say--- every time she had pulled something like this on him, it had ended in quite the pleasurable evening--- and morning. And most of the afternoon.   
  
He pulled himself back from his daydream about the seductress that had tamed him, as he realized that said seductress was speaking.   
  
"Ever wondered which one of us has the most self control?".   
  
He crossed his arms across his chest, unknowingly making Phoebe almost loose her cool, and making her want to jump his bones right there and then. They hadn't christened their bedroom's new rug just yet--- but she bit the inside of her chin, and refused to look at how flat and toned his stomach was, and just how wonderfully handsome he looked in nothing but boxers. Or how delicious his biceps looked, emphasizing his powerful chest...   
  
{Okay girl, breathe. Get a grip!!}.  
  
She managed to calm down, but only barely. Besides, he was speaking right now...   
  
"Not really. I know *I* do".   
  
Her indignant shriek was so damn cute, he bit back the grin that threatened to come out. If he did let it out, he would be spending the night on the couch. Or alone in the bed. Phoebe had bailed on him when he had refused to leave the room, with the perfectly founded argument that technically, it was *his* room too. She had spent the night fuming in the living room, and after that, they had spend quite the few nights making up for that lost one.   
  
"You so do *not*. You're a guy!".   
  
Her tone carried such a tone to it, that he couldn't help but wonder how on Earth did males and females hit it off in the first place--- I mean, if they thought so low of males in general, why did they put up with them at all?.   
  
Her pleasured sighs and moans back at the tub were all the explanation he needed. Besides, if he wasn't around, who would annoy the hell out of her, just to see her beautiful and perfectly made eyebrows scrunch and her chocolate eyes flash in irritation?. And he liked doing that a lot--- it gave him the chance to kiss the wrinkles away...   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked, just for argument's sake. He knew her answer even before she opened her mouth to answer him.   
  
"Well, it's a scientifically proven fact that men have the self-control of a humping rabbit!. Women, on the other hand, can keep their impulses in check!".   
  
He smiled, and sat in the bed next to her. He loved the way her eyes shone when she was in the middle of an argument--- loved how her hands flew up and down, stressing her point. He loved everything about her...   
  
"May I bring to this conversation the fact that it was a *woman* who ate the apple?".   
  
She did not waste any time in replying.   
  
"Pish posh. That was like, what, a gazillion years ago?. And anyway, I don't want to start a biblical debate when we're both a step away from getting naked. My point is, that maybe we could put those theories of yours to a test now".   
  
He lay back on the bed, suddenly liking where this conversation was going.   
  
"Really?".   
  
She turned her head to look at him, looking all smug there, with his hands tucked behind his head, and looking all lickable and stuff...   
  
"Yeah. You up to it?".   
  
He grinned at her, and his blue eyes shone with a glint of lust.   
  
"Oh, I'm always up to it, honey".   
  
{Yes!}.   
  
Next thing he knew, she was on top of him, her powerful legs straddling him, and her face just inches away from his.   
  
"Starting right now".   
  
She kissed him, quickly recovering the lost passion they had kindled in the bathroom. She stopped much sooner that he would've liked though, and he grunted at her, still trying to catch his breath.   
  
Man, that had been the mother of all kisses!.   
  
One look into her eyes told him she was just as bothered as he was, and yet, the soft grin remained on her lips, as their breaths mingled and her hair fell around them like a velvety curtain.   
  
"Giving up so soon, *hubby*?".   
  
He gritted his teeth, and stopped his hands, as they itched to crawl on her back, roll her over, and start his very own little teasing session. But, she had started. Until she declared herself finished, he would have to wait, and endure--- not that he wasn't having the most fun of his long life.   
  
Poor Cole never knew what he had gotten himself into...  
  
  
********************  
  
  
It wasn't until late in the morning that they came out of their shared room, both looking tired, and yet, thoroughly satisfied. The impish grin that did not leave Phoebe's lips through most of the day prompted Piper to finally ask the question that had been dangling in the air.   
  
"What's so funny?".  
  
Cole presented a weird picture. On any other day, they would've thought he was sulking. But the spark in his smoldering blue eyes was obvious to everyone... Phoebe giggled, and patted Cole's shoulder softly.   
  
"I won".   
  
He huffed, and crossed his arms.   
  
"You did *not*!. That was unfair!. You didn't say we could bring accessories into the game!".   
  
He quieted when he noticed the dumfounded silence that had settled over the breakfast table. One look around, and Piper and Leo's shocked stares and Paige's knowingly raised right eyebrow greeted him. He had the grace to blush, and buried himself in the newspaper sitting in front of him.   
  
"Icky mental image, Cole!".   
  
Piper swatted him with the rest of the newspaper, and Phoebe just giggled some more.   
  
She leaned over to him, and whispered right in his ear, as Piper gagged at them and Paige just stifled her laughter into her cup of coffee.   
  
"We can play again any time you want...".   
  
  
******  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
